Instinct
by skyphoi
Summary: [Makoto x Reader] "... But his eyes look opaque in contrast to the bright emerald beforehand, and he possessively pushes me against the concrete once more."


_pairing: makoto tachibana / reader_

_fandom: free!_

_plot/prompt: whale attacks_

_author's note: part 1/4 - there will be three different endings; the reader will decide how the story ends.  
this is an unfinished project, but it will be finished soon.  
let me know if there any grammatical issues._

* * *

_[ instinct. ]_

_"In most cases, Orca attacks in captivity include pushing up against the human, dragging them down to the bottom of the pool and refusing to allow them to come up for air, and striking the human with their body. Severe bite related wounds have also occurred in these attacks, especially when the Orca is attempting to drag the human using its teeth."_

* * *

_One. Two. Three. Blink. Shiver. Blink._ My eyes slowly adjust to their surroundings. A bright full moon's light shines through the trees, their leaves rustling in the tranquil night. The soft lap of ocean waves echoes in an ethereal ambience. Cicadas, crickets, and other nocturnal dwellers are heard in a soft hum of a chorus. Slowly, I attempt to rise from the ground; night robe following suit. I notice a familiar home kitchen-esque tile pattern below my feet – I'm at a poolside. I turn my body adjacent to the water, and the in-ground lights slowly flicker on_. Is someone swimming?_

Cautiously, I crouch by the poolside and attempt to see through the dark depths, but it is akin to a moving black hole. I glance around the area… no sign of anyone nearby. And no one could possibly hold their breath that long, could they? So I'm alone, then.

At this point, I begin to wonder how exactly I have arrived here, and why my mind is a hazy blur. _Is this a dream?_ It certainly feels uncanny enough. I don't know the time of night, nor do I know what I'm doing here, but I remain calm and collected enough to relax my mind and proceed to carelessly dunk my legs into the cool water. I lay my head back against the pavement and began to drift off again, allowing the chorus of the night to put me to sleep.

I'm knocked out of my hazy dream when I feel a wet hand suddenly reach out of the water and grab my lower leg. I don't get the chance to scream as I'm pulled into the chilly waves, just as the lights cut out. As I am engulfed in darkness, I desperately struggle to escape the grip of my perpetrator, but to no avail. Like a fool, I attempt to scream; only frothy sprays shoot out of my mouth. Eventually, they let go, and I sink near the midsection of the pool. Jesus, it's deep. But why am I sinking? _This is all wrong, _I thought. _Gravity isn't functioning properly? _

The pool lights flicker back on, andI feel my limbs and face go limp in shock and disbelief as the face of the offender slowly comes into view, cupping my face with his hands. Sea-green eyes and a kind smile litter the male's face. His short, dark-looking hair is flowing up and around his head in the water.

"Can we play?" He asks in a low, soothing voice that rumbles in the quiet water. Oddly enough, I can hear him perfectly. _Under the water? But how on earth - wait, come to think of it, how am I still breathing? _My whole body begins to shake anxiously. _What's even happening?_ Slowly, I nod. _Best to go along with his antics._ He smiles again. Gripping my wrists tightly, he starts to reel backwards. _How the hell is he doing that?_ His movement is incredible; not at all humanlike. As he pulls me along with him, I can't help but to become enthralled by his smile and his eyes that shone emerald even in the dim lighting. He stops when I'm a bit too close, however, and I swallow nervously. He pulls me to his chest, kissing the top of my head a few times before wrapping his arms around my midsection and permitting us to sink further into the depths.

I'm simultaneously confused, terrified, and in somewhat of a daze. _Damn, this is strange._ It_ must_ be a dream. _But how could a dream be so vivid?_ I feel him nuzzle my neck a bit as we continue to sink for what feels like eternity. He's so warm, and so gentle, that I'm gradually lulled to sleep as my heavy eyelids start to flutter shut. However, before I can fall completely, I'm interrupted yet again by the gentle scraping of teeth against my neck. I shudder as he begins to nip at my shoulder blades, slowly working his way back up to the base of my neck. _S-stop,_ I try to mutter in disdain, but I still can't speak. _I don't even know who you are! _A warm tongue glides on my neck; shivering, I attempt to push him away, to which he replies with another half-lidded smile. With languid eyes, he lets go and swims in circles around me as I float aimlessly. _Is this a bottomless pool, maybe?_

I tilt my head up to try and see the surface, but I can only see the moon. My body starts to shiver again. Feeling claustrophobic, I attempt to swim upwards…  
And I am immediately knocked aside. _What the hell? HEY!_ I strain to yell, but my lungs feel devoid of air; my chest an anchor. He gives me a bit of a pout, and I give him a stern look in return. _Really? _It feels much like conversing with a golden retriever.

"Please. Stay." He frowns a bit. Internally, I sigh as I once again conclude that it would be best to stay on his good side, since he seems a bit too strong for me to slip past unharmed. Though, he doesn't seem like he has a violent side. Quite the opposite, in fact. But damn, it sure hurt when he collided into me like that. He _is_ acting rather outlandish for a person, though – almost _animalistic._ I nod again, and he perks up almost instantaneously. With that half-lidded smile, he swims behind me. Sighing, I turn to watch him.

He encompasses himself leisurely, yet gracefully, around the pool. He looks content there by himself, so why am I here? _Is he lonely? _Giving me a haphazard smile, he lazily loops forward and whirls back to me. He nuzzles my neck again. _What do you want with me? Why am I here? _How I wish I could speak. He cups my chin in one hand, his eyes meeting mine for a brief moment before his lips follow suit.

He's soft and cool, foreign and panged with hunger, chaste yet deprived, black and white. He rests his hands around my waist, drawing my body closer to his thick frame. I allow him to overtake me for no reason other than _it feels good_, and this is probably a dream, anyway. I attempt to wrap my arms around his neck, but my hands slip, and I dig my nails into the skin of his back by accident. His lips leave mine for a brief moment as he gasps loudly, then with an impish look, pushes me against the hard pavement of the pool's side and bites down _hard_ on my shoulder blade.

My body convulses in an effort to let out a scream, but in vain; a spray of foams shoots out of my mouth, as I burrow my nails into his back once more, and it quickly becomes a game of tug-o-war as he bites down on my neck with even more ferocity. I'm sure I'm bleeding by now, but my body betrays me as I gasp with fervor, shuddering even more intensely. I try to regain my senses and kick my legs against the wall, propelling us back into the unsheltered water, but his eyes look opaque in contrast to the bright emerald beforehand, and he possessively pushes me against the concrete once more, suckling on my neck.

**WHAT WILL PLAYER ONE DO?**

_**. . . . SHOVE; you choose to reject him. [CH:2]**_

_**. . . . INITIATE; you choose to humor him. [CH:3]**_

_**. . . . SURRENDER; you choose to surrender to the depths. [CH:4]**_


End file.
